Cuando miro en tus ojos
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sueña Rei Ayanami?. Me hice esa pregunta y aquí se me ocurrió lo que pudo haber sido un sueño de ella. One Shot.


**Cuando miro en tus ojos.**

"Cuando miro en tus ojos.

Tengo que mentir.

Mentirle hasta a Dios, mentir frente a todos.

Para que la verdad no se sepa nunca.

No se cuanto aguantare.

¿Sera hasta el infinito?

No, nada es para siempre.

Pero debo de resistir.

Debo de ignorar y debo callar.

¿Debo?...

Debo hacerlo, porque asi fue ordenado y asi debo mantenerlo hasta que se me ordene lo contrario.

¿Realmente debo?...

Debe de ser.

Así debe de ser".

Con estos pensamientos Rei Ayanami se quedo dormida. Le llamo mucho la atencion que tuviera pensamientos que la molestaran antes de dormir, usualmente solo se iba a la cama y se quedaba dormida. Pero esta noche no fue así. De hecho ultimamente no podia irse a dormir sin pensar en el, el pensar en el le hacia nacer algo que nunca habia sentido antes, como si tuviera fuego en el corazon. Puede sonar cursi, pero para alguien como ella eso era significativo, muy significativo, ya que desconocia lo que era sentir algo por alguien.

Al día siguiente desperto mas temprano que de costumbre, pero no solo eso, tambien desperto sobresaltada por lo que vio en sus sueños. Usualmente no recordaba sus sueños y estos tendian a ser reiteraciones de vivencias que pasaban en su existencia.

Pero esa noche no fue así.

En el sueño ella corria, no sabia para donde ni porque, solo sabia que debia llegar a un lado que paradojicamente no sabia donde era, pero algo le decia donde ir.

De pronto su camino terminaba en un barranco donde habia un abismo.

- Salta- se decia a si misma. –Salta-

Saltó, sin orden alguna, sin que se lo dijera nadie, pero algo se lo ordeno. Tenía confianza, no sabia en que, pero confiaba.

Cayo largo y tendido, esperando un gran golpe que pusiera fin a todo.

Pero no hubo gran golpe. Solo vio oscuridad.

Cuando ella acostumbro sus ojos a dicha oscuridad vio un marco ligeramente luminoso, dentro de ese marco habia una puerta.

Corrio hacia la puerta y la abrio.

Y alli lo vio.

Y vio a Shinji, lo vio a los ojos, a esos ojos que tenian una mirada triste y timida, pero tranquila y llena de humanidad, dispuestos a acoger y a aceptar. Como en aquella vez donde le pidio que nunca mas le dijera adios antes de partir a una mision y donde luego, cuando ella no supo que sentir el le pidio -¿porque no pruebas sonreir?-.

Rei quiso hablarle, pero Shinji solo sonrio y solo le pidio, tal como en aquella vez que sonriera. Luego con la mirada, le dijo que no hablara, las palabras sobran, el lenguaje puede herirnos. Sin decirse nada se dijeron todo con la mirada.

Luego el se fue, y Rei no tuvo el valor para seguirlo. Sintio dolor, mucho dolor, pero no dolor fisico, sentia que le dolia muy fuerte adentro de su ser, dolor que la hacia desplomarse.

Se volvio a ver en el sueño, esta vez estaba desnuda, dentro de un estanque transparente inundado de LCL. A traves del tanque veía maquinas, veía computadoras, veía medicos, veía al personal, veía al comandante.

Y pese a que en realidad ella habia vivido esa experiencia muchas veces desde hacia innumerble tiempo, en el sueño ella se sentia incomoda, de la incomodidad paso a la angustia y de ella a la desesperacion; mientras una voz subliminal que resonaba en su cabeza se esmeraba en repetir: "Tu no eres humana".

Parecia que mientras mas desesperada estuviera, mas fuerte, mas rapida y mas constante fuera la voz subliminal, in creciendo iba su desesperacion, in creciendo iba el mensaje, hasta que ella grito dentro del estanque. Mientras alcanzaba a divisar en el comandante ojos serios llenos de satisfaccion y una sonrisa.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.

Desperto aterrada y jadeante, temblorosa y empapada en sudor frio.

Fuera de ella, nadie mas escucho sus gritos.

Despues de ello intento tranquilizarse y volver a dormir. Pero dos cosas le perturbaban. Primero la mirada de Shinji, de paz y aceptacion y una sonrisa sincera, de quien no tiene nada mas que ofrecer que si mismo, porque otra cosa no puede dar.

Acto seguido penso en otra cara, la cara de Gendo. Facciones rigidas, mirada seria y esa sonrisa, sonrisa insincera y carente de piedad, reflejo del mal, corrosiva y maligna, como la sonrisa que siempre le habia visto a Asuka cuando se dirigia para humillar a Shinji.

- ¿Este es nuestro bien. Tambien el mal?-. Nunca habia pensado cosa semejante a ello, pero lo penso.

Volvio a recordar lo que ocurrio despues de la operacion Yashima, cuando Shinji le pidio sonreir, ella sonrio, luego le ayudo a salir de la capsula y antes de que fueran encontrados, recordo unas palabras que le dijo en aquella oportunidad.

"Ahora a nosotros dos no nos queda otra cosa mas que pilotear los evas. Pero si continuamos viviendo, tal vez encontremos algo de bueno en la vida. Puede pasar mucho tiempo para ello. Pero hasta entonces seguiremos viviendo.

En la oscuridad no se puede ver el camino. Pero si caminamos los dos algo seguro encontraremos. Algo como esa luna llena suspendia en los cielos.

¿Tienes fe en ello Rei?".

Ella nunca pudo contestar, ya que fueron interrumpidos por los helicopteros que sobrevolaban al zona y que los apuntaron con sus focos mientras les pedian que se quedaran alli para ser rescatados.

Ahora, tiempo despues, en su habitacion, en su cama, Rei se volvio a formular mentalmente la pregunta que nunca pudo tener respuesta.

¿Tengo fe?.

Pero... ¿En que debo tener fe, y¿que es la fe?.

Se levanto de la cama y quiso salir a la ventana para mirar, al mirar afuera una cosa de inmediato le llamo la atencion. Afuera era de noche, y sobre su cabeza habia luna llena, igual que la noche de la operacion Yashima. Estaba alli, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

Despues de mirarla, penso en los ojos de Shinji y penso en la pregunta¿tenía fe ella?. Y esta vez ella pudo contestar.

- Tengo fe en que algo encontraremos si seguimos viviendo.

* * *

**Nota: **Este fue mi primer fic, lo escribi hace algún tiempo "hace ya casí un año atras", y de hecho lo tenía bastante olvidado. Ahora lo publico aquí para que ustedes lo conozcan.

Favor dejen comentarios sobre si les gusto, y si no les gusto, tambien dejen comentarios.

Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad de Gainax. Yo no reclamo ninguna propiedad o derecho alguno sobre dicha serie con la públicación de este fic y no tiene este fic afan alguno de lucro. Solo lo publico por satisfacción personal y con el fin de contar una historia que espero que tambien le guste a ustedes.

Será hasta la próxima.


End file.
